mlptwitterfandomcom-20200214-history
Security for you
Introduction Hey there! Rainbow Dash will obviously explain you how to be safe on your Twitter Account! So, you've made an account and want to RP. This is awesome! /)^3^(\ We're glad to have you to join us. But your not exactly free to do what you want. A password is what you need! Your Password Your gonna need a password. It must be secure. What does that mean? Like, you gotta use a password that nopony gonna guess. Using 'password' as your password, is, well, dumb. Anypony could guess that even at their first try! You're gonna want some numbers in there, and capitals, and lower case, and all that cool stuff. Something like, 'P@ssW0rD' would be much more secure, although, you're gonna wanna stay away from actual words. By that I mean, don't pick nothing that somepony can guess, even when switching up them letters feor numbers and symbols, cause they can still guess that. You're gonna wanna pick something like, 'f3Hjns7@8jndOJehD78'. That right there? That don't make a lick of sense to nopony, and certainly won't be the first thing somepony would guess. In fact, that password would probably take quite a long while fer somepony to figure out, even using a computer program to guess many many different combinations. Now don't go using that one, cause, well, that would just be silly. Phishing Phishing is actually refering to trying to trick you into clicking on a link that takes you to a compromised site to steal information from you. Personal information. Like that password you just thought up right up there. See, there are all kinds of hooligans and bad ponies on the internet that would just love to get their hooves on your info. So you gotta play smart. Ya gotta stay away from clicking on links and such from ponies you hardly know. Somepony might mention you on Twitter and say, "Oh hey, check this here out and see what these ponies are saying about you!" DON'T BE CLICKING ON THAT LINK! It's a trick. And a nasty one at that. 'Cause who doesn't like a little gossip now and then? You don't, that's who! No sometimes, your pony friends will click on a link, and gosh darn it if they don't get themselves into a world o' trouble. See, cause then, all their friends start getting DMs that are phishing for your info! But you think, 'Well, this is my friend who DMed me! It must be okay to click this link, telling me to check this here website out for hot mares!' Wrong again, bucko! That there is a fishing attempt! You can pretty much tell in a DM too, cause it will be pretty different from a normal DM you might expect from that pony. Conclusion You gotta take this stuff seriously, and I don't mean for just our little RP. These are things that can have very real consequences in real life. Your bank account info, your address, everything you wanna keep out of the hooves of criminals can be found on the internet these days. Play it smart and use a secure password, and don't click on links that you either don't know who they all cam from, or seem suspicious. Now I think I'm late for controlling the weather... ~ ~